Heir to the five,preparing for battle
by JussiVuori
Summary: As the clock struck twelve,he passed out,as he opened his eyes,he was surrounded by silvery mist.


I was reading stories on fanfiction.net and this fic just popped up in my head.Please review,although flames will be used to warm my dragon's eggs.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you find familiar. Please don't sue,even if you did all you'd get is a coupla dollars and a ball of lint.  
  
Harry Potter was out in the garden,pruning Aunt Petunia's roses when,just as he finished this chore,his Aunt Petunia yelled "Get in here and eat your dinner! Don't get dirt on the carpet!" "Tell me what to do." Harry whispered under his breath.After he had eaten his dinner,he went up to his bedroom and found a copy of The Daily Prophet on his bed.He picked it up and started to read the headlines.His eyes skimmed the page until he saw a headline saying 'Required age to perform magic lowered to sixteen.' Harry couldn't believe his luck,he could now perform magic in front of the dursleys,well,in about five minutes anyway.Right on the dot of 12:00 on July the 1st, (A/N: I forgot what date Harry's birthday is on so please,if anybody knows the date could you help me out?) three owls flew through Harry's window.One letter was from Ron,one Hermoine and one was a Hogwarts letter.Just as Harry begun to open Ron's letter,he fell back onto the bed and as he opened his eyes,saw silvery mist and five figures in front of him."Hello Harry Potter." The figure with red and gold robes and brown hair with grey eyes said.Harry said "you know you all look remarkably like Godric Gryffindor,Helga Hufflepuff,Rowena Ravenclaw,Salazar Slytherin and Merlin!" Harry said.Then it hit him,they were Godric,Helga,Rowena,Salazar and Merlin! "You all are,aren't you?" Harry said."Yes my dear boy." Merlin laughed."May I ask you all why I am here,right now,speaking to you when you all are supposed to be dead?" Harry asked. "Because,you Harry,are the founder's and my heir." Merlin answered. "Wow..." Harry replied "so that means that -" "You are the most powerful wizard alive today." "Whoa."Harry was bewildered."We are here to train you and give you the knowledge of the ancient's." "What are my magical abilities?" Harry asked."You will have the gift of sight,be able to perform wandless magic,control the elements,change your appearance,you will become an anigmas,you will have a totem,you will learn to apparate,you will learn to bring people back to life,only the people whom your heart desires to be alive.You will learn many things." "How do I bring people back to life?" Harry asked. It has to be on the first day of a month,early in the morning." Merlin answered. "You have to sit on the floor and place something that they each once owned and say arvadek adava,enervate and say each person's first and last names.",Merlin said."Well,I think I'll send you back so you can perform the spell,I'll summon you tomorrow at midnight.Goodbye." "Bye." Harry said. As soon as Harry awoke,he got out his invisibility cloak that once belonged to his father,Sirius's mirror and his mum's golden cross pendant.He sat on the floor and surrounded himself with these things. Harry said "arvadek adava,Sirius Black,Lily Potter,James Potter." Suddenly three people appeared in his bedroom and Harry yelled "it worked!" Standing here in front of him were Lily and James Potter and Sirius black."BOY! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?! THAT'S IT!I'M COMING UP THERE AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE BEATEN SO BAD THAT THIS TIME YOU WILL HAVE BROKEN BONES!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Uncle Vernon,did you know that I'm allowed to use magic now! I'm of age so you better not try a goddamn thing!" Harry growled as his Uncle walked in the door.He didn't see Sirius,James or a fuming Lily until it was too late."How dare you threaten my son!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs."What the devil do you mean by 'this time you will have broken bones?!" James fumed. "I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT BY SOME SCRUFFY RUNT AND A RED HEADED BITCH!" Vernon yelled. "What did you call her?" Said Harry in a menacing tone.Harry suddenly had a huge ball of fire in his hand and Vernon instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing.Sirius,Lily and James watched,amazed by how much power was radiating from Harry.Harry made the fire ball dissapear and he calmed down a tiny bit.When James and Sirius had regained their wits,they walked up to Vernon and Harry,James and Sirius punched Uncle Vernon so hard that he fell to the ground. "Harry,you can coltrol the elements!" Sirius said,amazed."Wait a second...how did you bring us back to life!?" Sirius said."Can we go somewhere private to talk about this?" Harry said."Okay,we'll go to Proffessor Dumbledore's office." Sirius said."Okay let's go,I've already packed my trunk." "We'll apparate to Hogsmead and walk to Hogwarts." Harry grabbed his trunk and they all apperated to Hogsmead and made their way to the castle.//Professor// Harry sent his thoughts to the headmaster. //Harry,may I ask what you are doing in my head//Dumbledore asked curiously.//Could you please tell us the password to your office?// Harry inquired. //It's 'Voldemort is a weenie' Harry,may I ask who is with you?// //I'll tell you in a minute.// "Voldemort is a weenie"Harry said and the gargoyle sprung to life and he climbed the stairs."My mum,dad and Sirius are alive!!!" Harry yelled and he started telling Albus what happened.  
  
"Well Harry,as happy as I am to hear your parents and Sirius are alive,I'm afraid you'll have to go back and live with the Dursleys." Dumbledore began,but was inturrupted by four angey voices yelling things like 'I can't go back there!' and 'you have goty to be kidding Albus!'.Albus just chuckled and said,as calmly as ever,with a twinkle in his eyes, "I was joking!" All four people sighed in relief. After about a couple of hours of talking about what had happened for the previous sixteen years,everybody decided to call it a night and Harry lead the way to Gryffindor Tower,towards a painting that looked quite familiar.This painting,however was not the painting of the Fat Lady,it was a paiting of a wizard dressed in scarlet and gold robes.This was a painting of Godric Gryffindor. "The heir of five,lives." Harry said and the painting swung open and showed the entrance to what looked like the Great Hall,but with a Gryffindor colour sceme and welcoming armchairs and furniture. "Wow..." James rasped."How did you find this place?" Sirius said."It's beautiful." Lily whispered. To one side of the hall,there was a large oak door.Harry walked over and opened the door,he beckoned Sirus,Lily and James to follow him through the doorway.The room they were in now was sorta like a dining room,and had three doors by the back wall."From what I understand,these three door lead to a bedroom,which each have a bathroom,rather like the Prefect bathroom connected,through the next door. " Harry said. "Harry,where are we?" "Godric Gryffindor's quarters." Harry said. 


End file.
